Agricultural and construction equipment and machinery is often used in situations where the personal safety of operators and others within the vicinity of the machinery is of primary importance.
Many types of machinery such as that used for drilling, digging, cutting and the like a tool is suspended from a boom arm or other form of support.
Rotatable auger devices or example are generally suspended from booms and engineered so that the auger can be set up to drill vertical holes in required positions despite the fact that the surrounding terrain may mean that the vehicle to which the device is attached is not on a level surface.
To accommodate various types of terrains and conditions the augers are normally suspended so that they are able to freely swing on intersecting planes.
When drilling is not taking place and the vehicle or boom arm is being moved, the augers can pendulate in a largely uncontrolled manner creating a particularly dangerous potential impact situation for the operator and persons or property nearby.
Drilling augers are not the only types of equipment where tools are able to pendulate in a dangerous manner, other examples being pile drivers, mowing, cutting and digging equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support structure for a tool where pendulation of the tool with respect to a supporting device is controlled and/or inhibited.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example.